


Dollface

by LeVIATHANBLOOD



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, neko frank iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVIATHANBLOOD/pseuds/LeVIATHANBLOOD
Summary: Gerard finds himself lonely and decides to put his money to good use by saving a neko from the cruel slavery process.





	1. chapter one

Gerard watched from the back corner of the large dim room. He watched as Nekos of all shapes and sizes were gripped and groped, thrown and beaten right before his eyes. He watched them cry and bleed and beg for mercy. Sadly none was given.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen." The owner called from the stage trying to attract the attention of all the men in the building. It was starting.

"Thank you." He said into the mic after everyone had finaly settled down.

There was one final shriek from the center of the room causing everyone to divert their attention to the area. A small Neko with light grey fuzzy ears and a tail to match was blushing with their hand over their mouth. The man who was sitting next to the caged kitten shot the small girl a intimidating look that would send shivers down almost anyone's spine. Gerard felt sympathy for the girl as she probably already knew what was to come. The man grabbed the iron cage, shaking up a bit before dragging it thew the exit.

"Some Nekos just don't know their place am I right." The man commented, causing everyone to turn their attention back to him. A few men chuckled before the room was silent again aside from the quiet noise of Neko's chains scrapping their uncomfortable cages.

"So I just want to Thank you Gentlemen for coming to this Neko trade and purchase. The last was was exceedingly successful and I hope that this one will be too." He smiled before handing the microphone to another man dressed in an equally nice suit. It of course wasn't as nice or expensive as Gerard's. Gerard liked nice things as anyone else would and when you can afford it why wouldn't you?

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." The man said taking the mic, "Well let's begin shall we?"

Gerard sat up taking one last sip of his vodka before the show started. He had a goal. He was buying one Neko. He simply wanted to help. He had the money and resources to care for a Neko and his heart simply ached for the Kittens that were sold at birth to live a life of slavery.

The man on stage picked up his sheet of paper with names. "Our first Neko of the day is, Noah." The man said stepping out of the way for another man to sit the caged kitten on stage. He looked terrified. The Neko sat in the center of the cage whipping it's tears and trying it's hardest to pull down his small skirt that he was forced to wear.

"The bid for him is starting at five-thousand." The man with the microphone announced.

One man in the crowd raised his hand followed by three more.

"Seven-thousand"

"Eight-thousand"

"Ten-thousand"

"Sold!" The man called.

The Neko cried, desperately reaching for its previous owner as he was dragged away to a man on the third row.

Hours went by with more Nekos being sold away. Young, older, big, small. Nekos were never sold over the age of eighteen. The men wanted their Nekos young and small. Innocent and polite.

"Final Neko of the night!" The man announced looking back at his list.

Gerard was getting tired. None of the Nekos so far had really interested him. He came close to buying a boy Neko called Geo, but his rebellious behaviour didn't sit too well with Gerard.

"This cutie's name is Frank." The man announced.

A small Neko in a cage was sat on stage. He had to be the smallest Neko they had put up for sale today. He had silky hair covered chocolate brown curls, and the most beautiful hazel eyes Gerard had ever seen. He had pure white ears and a tail of the same color. He wore a worn out white gown that reached his mid thigh exposing his feminine legs accompanied by his curvy thighs. His skin was tanned and smooth with only a few bruises here and there, Gerard could tell by their color that they were new. Gerard thought he was beautiful.

The kitten looked around the audience scared and confused. He was quiet though, and put up no fuss or fight. As He looked through the audience of hungry looking men he spotted Gerard staring right back. Gerard smilled wiggling a few of his fingers gently. Frank blushed and quickly looked down to his gown.

Frank's owner noticed and hit his cane owners used to beat misbehaving Nekos with to harshly tap his cage. Frank instinctively fixed his posture and put his hands into a paw-like position under his chin.

"This beautie's bid starts at ten-thousand." There was murmuring in the crowd before several hands popped up. His bid was expensive, but all newer Nekos were. He was also well behaved as the men could tell. He said quietly kitten licking the back of his hand gently as if he was un aware of all the men in the building wanting to take him home and fuck him senseless.

"Twenty-thousand!" A man on front row called. They always bid the most. Gerard scoffed.

"Twenty-Five thousand!" Another man called.

"Thirty-five thousand!"

"Fourty-five thousand!"

"Sixty- thousand!" One man said confident that no one would exceed his bid.

The two men on stage looked astonished, waiting to seen if the man was going to take back his offer.

"W-Wow." The man stuttered "Well I'm sure no one today would want to go higher than that, so I'm going to have to give it to-"

"One hundred thousand dollars." Gerard said standing up boldly.

"Good God." The man said. "Sold."

Gerard smilled.

\---

"Ok sir, here is your Neko, his name is Frank Iero, he's sixteen years old and according to his previous owner he's, well behaved and very tight." The man smirked on the last one, causing Gerard to fake a chuckle.

Gerard walked over to the cage to see a couple of silent tears running down Frank's delicate, flushed face.

Gerard frowned, "Hello darling." Gerard said sticking a finger in between two metal bars.

Frank didn't respond only staring at Gerard's finger protruding his cage. Gerard chucked and opened the caged. Frank looked up at him, his big green eyes filled with uncertainty.

"This cage is just awful isn't it, dear?" Gerard said reaching out to stroke Frank's ear.

Frank flinched trying to scoot away, but there was limited space in the shitty cage.

"Its ok, no need to run." Gerard assured him. He reached his hand out again, hesiataing before finally softly stroking Frank. He finally calmed, letting Gerard stroke him. Frank purred leaning into Gerard's gental touch. It was what he had been missing all this time. Maybe the man wasn't all that bad.

"My name's, Gerard." He said.

Frank smiled at the name. He liked it.

"Let's go get you in the car is we can get home, hm?" Frank nodded taking Gerard's hand.

\---

On the way home Frank sat in the from watching the road and everything round it. Gerard noticed how observant his new Neko was. Every new noise or sight, Frank would curiously turn his attention to, even hissing at a bird who landed on the hood of the car while they were at a red light. Gerard laughed placing a hand on Frank's thigh.

"Calm down sweet heart it's only a stupid bird." Frank smilled and blushed.

When they got home Gerard opened the door for Frank grabbing his hand and walking him to the door.

Frank looked up at the giant house in awe.

"You coming, darling?" Gerard asked.

Frank hurried inside, Gerard closing the door behind him.

"Let me show you your room, follow me." Gerard said starting upstairs.

Frank watched everything as they walked through the house. He could tell it was expensive, with art and sculpture s everywhere.

"This is my room." Gerard said pointing to a big black door right across from a pretty white one. Frank nodded pointing to the other door. Gerard smilled.

"Yours. Go on in." Gerard said placing a hand on the small of Frank's back.

Frank walked inside looking around at all the pretty white sheets and stuffies. There were dollies and pillows and soft coloured cat posts.

"Oh, Gee! This is mine?" Frank sqealled.

"All yours, dear." Gerard said placing a hand on Frank's waist.

"Thank you so much!" Frank said kissing Gerard's hand, since he couldn't reach his cheek.

Gerard smilled reaching down and picking Frank up. Frank giggled kicking his legs.

"This outfit is dirty, how about you go get yourself a new one?" Gerard suggested bringing Frank to his closest and sitting him down a bench.

"Okay," Frank said looking around.

"Dress for night, it's late, you can take a bath in the morning." Gerard decided.

Gerard left Frank in his closest closing to door to give him privacy. There was silence for bit then the soft sounds of humming under the shuffling of clothes.

"Done!" Frank called walking out and twisting his hips around.

"Aren't you pretty." Gerard said putting his hands of Frank's little hips.

Frank was wearing a oversized sweater that went to his mid thigh and some knee high socks. The outfit showed off Frank's chubby but small little thighs and the underwear he had pared with them were light pink and made for small girls.

Gerard stared at the boy a little longer before stroking his ears. "So pretty..." He mumbled.

"I'm tired." Frank said crawling into Gerard lap.

Gerard chuckled. "You have been through a lot today 'lil one." Gerard said giving him another stroke that made him pur before picking him up.

Frank wrapped his little thighs around Gerard's waist snuggling his face into Gerard's neck.

"Here." Gerard said sitting him under his sheets.

Frank made a small whimper of sleepy approval. Gerard smilled kissing Frank in his nose.

"Goodnight, doll." Gerard said turning out the light.

"Nuh' night, Gee."


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Gerard woke up to shifting his his bed. He sat up and turned on his bedside lamp. Gerard smiled running a hand through Frank's mop of brown hair. He must have crawled into bed with Gerard last night.  
Gerard checked his clock seeing that it was almost ten o'clock.

He sighed running a hand through his own messy hair and got out of bed. He wandered into the kitchen with Frank on his mind. What did Nekos eat? Gerard realized how little he knew about Frank aside from his age, name and the tightness of his arsehole. It still made Gerard uncomfortable, upset even to know that he wasn't Frank's first owner. He knew that he was lucky to get such a new Neko if the first place but the simple fact that someone owned Frank before him made him feel strange. And not only did they own Frank and most likely abuse him, they also had sex with him enough times to feel the need to report how tight he was. Being as young and innocent as Frank was Gerard doubted it was consensual sex. But what did Gerard know about Frank? Not what he'd like for breakfast that's for sure, and that should be his main priority for now.

"Hmm..." Gerard hummed looking through the different foods he had.

Frank was a Neko; part cat part human, so he should enjoy regular human things right?

After a few minuets of thinking and two cups of black coffee Gerard decided to simply ask Frank instead of taking his chances.

When Gerard made it upstairs he was met with Frank sitting in the center of the bed wide awake. 

"Good morning, Frank." Gerard greeted.

"Good morning, Master." Frank replied almost mechanically.

Gerard was also informed that Frank was born into slavery, so he was extremely well behaved. Any other master would be thrilled to hear that their new Neko was youthful, and also obedient but it only made Gerard feel remorse for the poor kitten.

"You can call me Gee, doll." Gerard proposed trying to make Frank feel more comfortable.

Frank nodded, staying quiet.

"Why didn't you come down, sweetheart?" Gerard asked taking a seat next to Frank.

Frank scooted a bit father away from Gerard failing at being subtle. Gerard frowned but didn't try to move Frank back.

"My old master always told me not to do anything unless I was told to do so." Frank explained.

"Well, when you're with me you can say or do almost anything you want." Gerard said causing Frank to put on a confused look.

"What do you mean by 'almost?' " Frank questioned.

"Unless I say otherwise."

Frank nodded happily. "Thank you, Gee." He said attaching himself to Gerard's side. Gerard smilled ruffling his hair.

"Don't mention it, kid." Gerard said, oblivious to why this gesture meant so much to Frank.

He was really begining to like Gerard. He was different from his other Master, Mark. Mark would always punish Frank for no reason. And they weren't ever enjoyable like it was for Frank's friends when they got punished. He would tie him up and ram into him over and over and over again, while Frank cried and squealed out in pain. Slapping and choking Frank until he finally lost consciousness. When Frank did come to he would buy him toys and stuffies and ask him 'if he was ok?' Or 'if he wanted some advil?' It was torture, but Frank believed he deserved it. He was a bad kitten.

"What dose my kitten want to eat?" Gerard asked.

Frank thought for a muinet. There were so many foods how could he chose just one? Then it came to him.

"Pancakes?" He asked.

"Of course! My favorite." Gerard commented enthusiastically trying to lighten Frank's mood

Frank smilled making grabby hands at Gerard for him to pick him up. Gerard tried his hardest to not disrespect Frank by accidentally grabbing his ass but it was almost impossible from the position the found themselves in. Gerard gently placed his hands on Frank's bottom only for a second, just to get him in his arms. Gerard still felt wrong for doing it, even though Frank had been through much, much worse.

 

"Are you enjoying your Pancakes, little one?" Gerard asked.

They were sat at the bar, Frank on one stool and Gerard on the one beside the other. Frank ate his pancakes messily, not bothering to use any utensils.

Frank nodded and continued eating.

Gerard settled for a third cup of coffee instead of actual food. He didn't need to eat right now anyways, he was inviting his brother Mikey and a couple of friends over for dinner to meet Frank.

When Frank was finished with his pancakes he frowned looking at his hands.

"Sticky." He said in disgust.

Gerard chucked. "Lets get you washed up."

 

"Gee, do you wanna play dolls with me?" Frank asked holding up two dolls.

Gerard ignored Frank and continued typing on his computer. He was a C.E.O of a very successful business and had no time to play around with dolls.

"Gee..." Frank moaned.

Gerard sighed looking up from his computer. Frank smilled the moment Gerard's eyes landed on him, his kitten ears perking up from the attention.

"Pick one please." Frank said holding up the two dolls. One was a girl with long blond hair, the other was a boy with brown hair. Gerard sighed choosing the latter.

"Good choice, Gee. His name is Jerald." Frank said brushing through the girl dolls hair with his small fingers.

Gerard smilled. "Jerald? Where did you ever come up with that?" Gerard asked sarcastically.

"You silly!"

Gerard chuckled. "You're absolutely adorable."

Frank blushed, his tail swaying side to side behind him.

"Ok let's start. Jerald is Francine's boyfriend." Frank explained carefully making sure that Gerard understood. He wanted for Gerard to nod before continuing.

"So Jerald accidentally got this girl," Frank picked up a brown hair doll with dark skin, "Susan, pregnant."

Gerard sat watching Frank explain with a look of confusion.

"So Francine's upset and she hit Jerald." Frank said extending the arm of his doll to hit Gerard's.

"Well that's not very nice." Gerard said "Maybe we can talk this out?"

"No, Francine's violent and rebellious." Frank said sternly, making his doll crash into Gerard's some more.

"I'm gonna rip your balls off!" Frank exclaimed.

Gerard laughed grabbing Frank's doll. "I think Francine might need some anger management and you need a nap."

Frank pouted, but didn't protest.

"My brother and our freinds are coming over to meet you." Gerard said picking Frank up, bridal style and laying him down softly on his bed. " And afterwards I'll take you too the mall and we can get ice cream."

Frank snuggled up under a fuzzy blue blanket and smile fondly at Gerard.

"Sound good, Frankie?" Frank nodded and sat up to give Gerard a hug.

"Get to sleep Frankie, you've only got two hours." Gerard warned the kitten setting him back down.

Gerard sat down on a white stool and waited for Frank to fall asleep be for leaving, which took an unessary extra fifteen minutes because Frank wouldn't stop staring at Gerard making silly faces.

 

"Frankie, you need to get dressed." Gerard said quietly. "Frankie."

Frank shifted in his sleep stretching out then going back to his previous state.

"Frank." Gerard said more sternly causing Frank to open his eyes.

"Up. Now."

Frank groaned something incoherent before sitting up.

"Gets dressed now. Come on." Gerard said holding out a hand.

Frank looked at Gerard and frowned, arching his back before crawling threw his bed to Gerard on his hands and knees. When he got to Gerrard he paused right in front of his face, close enough to feel Gerard's warm breath on his lips. Frank leaned in kissing the tip of Gerard's cold nose. Gerard smilled, tucking his hands under Frank's arms and lifting him off the bed.

Frank chose to wear a short white gown covered in pink and red flowers. Gerard noticed Franks liking of the color white.

"Aren't you the prettiest thing?" Gerard said tapping Frank's nose.

Frank giggled playing with his tail.  
The door bell rang making Frank jump.  
His ears stood up as he looked to Gerard to exsplain the noise.

"Its just the door bell kitten, I'll get it." Gerard walked over to the door and opened it. Mikey, Pete, Brendon and his boyfriend Ryan came in. Ryan was also a Neko so Gerard was happy to hear that he would be coming.

"What up looser?" Pete greeted walking in first. Gerard rolled his eyes.

Pete looked around the room before looking back to Gerard.

"Where's your sex slave?" He asked ignoring Gerard's 'don't say anything dumb' look that he was giving him.

"Pete, play nice." Mikey teased elbowing Pete.

"Where's the other Neko?" Ryan asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, where's your Neko?" Brendon asked.

Gerard turned look for Frank be for noticing that he was hiding directly behind him.

"Oh, there he is." Gerard said practically dragging Frank in front of him, despite his whimpers and quiet "no,no,no"s as he pulled him by the arm.

"This is Frank." He introduced him.

"Hello" Ryan said first. "I-I like your tail."

Frank looked up to Gerard be for replying. "I like yours too."

Ryan smilled blushing.

"This is my brother Mikey," Gerard said pointing him out. Mikey waved smiling.

"And his boyfriend Pete." Gerard said causing Pete to flip him off.

"We aren't dating dick bag."

Ryan gasped and Mikey elbowed him again.

"God, Pete watch you fucking mouth." Brendon complained.

Gerard shook his head and slid a hand down his face before turning to the kitchen.

 

While they ate Frank stayed quiet, only speaking when spoken to, just how he was trained.

"You ok Frankie?" Gerard whispered to Frank while everyone was talking.

Frank nodded.

"Use your words."

"I'm ok." Frank smilled. Gerard smilled back at him rubbing his thumb over Frank's thigh before returning to the conversation.

"So, Frank how old are you?" Mikey asked.

Gerard had to take a sip of his drink to stop himself from breaking out into a coughing fit. Gerard knew it wasn't that wrong. It was normal for Nekos to be underage when their owners weren't. Even though they weren't even having sex or dating for that matter, it still made Gerard feel uneasy.

Frank looked up at the mention of his name.

"I'm sixteen." Gerard cringed at the two words.

Mikey turned looking to Gerard with a raised eyebrow.

Gerard shrugged and continued eating. Thankfully Mikey let it go and didn't try and bring it back up, for now anyways.

\---

After everyone had left Frank could barely wait to go to the mall. He was jumping around and practically walking in circles.

"You can go get your shoes on now, we're about to leave." Gerard said causing Frank to squeal.

Frank put on his black and white converse, and a hoddie because it was cold out, giggling and rushed back to the living room, almost tripping on the way.

"Gee, how do I look?" He asked twirling around.

Gerard smilled, "You look beautiful, Frankie."

 

"Gee, Gee!" Frank said tugging on Gerard's baggy sweatshirt sleeve.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Let's go into, um... Claire-s?

"Its Claire's, Frank." Gerard corrects him, keeping in mind that some nekos can't even read depending on their owners.

"Oh." Frank whispers, blushing from emarassment. "Stupid kitty," he says scrating his arm. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He repeats in a hushed voice, only meant for himself to hear.

Gerard continues walking for a few seconds with Frank beside him before noticing what Frank is doing to himself.  
He staresat Frank, dumbfounded, his mouth hanging slightly open be for his body catches up with his brain.

"F-Frank, stop that." He stutters not exactly sure how to deal with what's happening.

Frank looked back up at Gerard slightly confused. "I was being bad."

Gerard furrows his eyebrows, "You missread, sweetheart."

Frank bit his lip holding onto Gerard's black hoodie sleeve as they continued walking. Frank was confused. He had been taught that bad kittens got punishment but he didn't see the smallest bit of hostility in Gerard's comforting eyes.

"Ok, Frankie can you be a big boy and look in Claire's on your own?" Gerard asked.

"W-Why?" Frank said looking towards the small purple themed store. 

No one ever let him do things like this all on his own. What if he was taken by monsters? Frank's lip quivered at the thought.

"I'm only going to be at the stood next door, I'd rather us not be here all day." Gerard said using the most comforting, soft voice he could muster. He wasn't fit for being a master. He wasn't fit for caring for anyone but himself and maybe a significant other. He was a C.E.O. But for Frank he had to make some changes.

"But what if-"

"But nothing." Gerard interrupted.  
"Go on now." He said pointing to the Claire's.

Frank pouted walking alone towards to store with his tail tucked under his arm as he played with he fur. He looked so small and helpless, but Gerard knew he was doing the right thing. Looking into the shop there were a bunch of other kids, ages ranging from twelve year olds to other sixteen year olds like Frank. Gerard also noticed the lack of adults in the store other than the cashier who seemed to be only around eighteen themselves.

Gerard made his way to the other shop close by and felt better about leaving Frank alone.

 

As Frank made his way to the store it felt like a five day journey even though it should only take about thirty seconds. With his hight he felt like he was drowning in a sea of giants. Two people had already bumped into him and only one said sorry.

He kept his head down in hopes of not making eye contact with anyone.

Frank looked up again when someone else bumped into him hard from the side. He stumbled a bit and would have fallen if it wasn't for the stranger grabbing him.

"I am so, so sorry." The stranger apologizes.

He itemidates Frank with his height. He's got to be at least eleven feet tall.

"Are you ok?" The man asks. Frank panics slightly at the question.

"I- yeah." Frank stammers out.

The man smilles. "You're a very pretty kitten."

Frank blushed swaying from side to side. "Thank you."

"My name's Dallon, what's yours?" He asks in a sweet tone. Frank's no longer intimidated.

"Frank, but I like it when people call me Frankie." He explains tugging at the sleves of his own hoodie .

"Wow." Dallon says shaking his head.

"What?"

"You're really adorable is all."

 

It's been about an hour and Frank's still with Dallon. He learned that he's twenty and an collage, living with a room mate. Frank decided not to tell Dallon his age yet just in case he gets weirded out.

"Dallon what time is it?" Frank asks licking his ice cream cone that Dallon got for him.

"Its about nine o'clock." He said checking his phone.

Frank gasps, noticing that he's been with Dallon for a whole hour and that Gerard's probably looking for him right now.

"Dallon, I've got to go." Frank says standing up and brushing down his skirt.

"Where you goin' little one?" Dallon ask grabbing Frank's arm be for he can go.

Frank stays put, like. Good kitten and turns back around. Dallon looks a little surprised and let's go of Frank's hand.

"My master, Gerard- I'm supposed to be somewhere else right now." Frank tries to exsplain.

"Oh, well here take my number." Dallon says scrambling his pocket for a pen. When he finds one he uses one of the restaurants napkins to write down his number and puts it in Frank's jacket pocket. "Call me some time, alright?"

Frank smilles and nods quickly even though he wasn't sure how to do that.

"Maybe we can go on a date or hang out or whatever."

Frank had never been on a date before! He was excited. "Yes, defiantly." He says his voice getting pitchy.

Dallon smiles and kisses Frank on his cheek.

 

Frank walked around the mall despretly looking for Gerard. Oh no he's lost.

Frank feels tears start to leave his eyes and run down his cheeks as he feels someone's arms around his waist from behind.

Frank squeals, his ears going up as he gets picked up.

"Frank stop it, it looks like I'm trying to sexually assault a sixteen year old in the middle of the mall." Gerard says

"Gee!" He squeals allowing himself to be carried out of the store.

He giggles licking Gerard's face.

"Where the fuck were you?" Gerard said in a stern voice, instantly regretting it once he hears his own thunder like voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I was naughty." Frank said whipping his eyes.

"Frank, I'm sorry for cursing, you just could have been hurt or- or-" he stammers.

"I made a freind." Frank said innocently turning his hopeful gaze to Gerard.

Gerard raises an eyebrow."what? Who?"

"His name is Dallon. He's very big." Frank says.

Gerard almost chokes. "You mean tall, babydoll?"

Frank nods.

"Well you can tell me all about your friend when we get home. In the car you go."


	3. Chapter Three

On the way home Frank went on about how pretty and tall this mystery boy was. Gerard was getting pretty tired of it and he used all of his will power not to scream at the kitten to shut the fuck up.

"Oh, Gee you should have saw him. I swear he's an angel." Frank went on.

"Oh yeah?" Gerard said for about the ninty-ninth time since they got in the car, each 'oh yeah?' Becoming less enthusiastic than the last.

"He bought me ice cream and everything." Frank sighed leaning back in his chair "It was perfect."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "You know, Frankie, I could buy you ice cream anytime you want."

Frank nodded looking dreamily out the window, probably thinking of this Dallon character.

 

"Baby boy, it's late you need to wash up." Gerard said turning off the Disney film Frank was invested in. He wasn't sure which one it was, he never got to do a lot of kid stuffas a kid. His father was constantly training him to be the best C.E.O and that's what he ended up becoming. According to Frank this was The Little Mermaid.

Frank giggled, now looking up at Gerard from the couch. Gerard raised an eyebrow as to say 'why aren't you moving?' Frank grinned in response.

"Baby boy." Frank mocked.

Gerard chuckled waking over to his kitten.

"Baby boy." He smilled kissing Frank's chubby pink-tinted cheeks. "Come on  
let's get you a bath."

"Yes sir." Frank said following Gerard into his bathroom.

Gerard's bathroom was bigger than Frank's. It was theme was black and white. There were different types of fancy soaps and shampoos and the shower had the most beautiful glass door.

Frank admired the large bathroom while Gerard got the shower ready.

When the water was warm enough he got out a towel and placed it on the hook right beside the shower.

"When you're done your clothes will be on your bed." Gerard said.

Frank nodded in response.

Gerard motioned with his hands for Frank to get in, causing Frank to look confused. 

"Go on." Gerard said.

Frank turnned to the shower and looked back to Heard with a trembling lip.

"I-I've never done this on my own. It's usually me and other Nekos, o-or my master would join me."

Gerard bit his lip feeling sorry for the kitten. Frank took this the wrong way thinking Gerard was judging him.

"Oh, God!" Frank said putting his face in his hands. "Stuppid kitten!" He muttered harshly to himself "useless, stupid, ugly-" Frank went on banning his hands on his fore head.

Gerard automatically rushed over wrapping his arms around Frank. "No, no, no- Don't you ever say that about yourself baby boy."

Frank giggled through his tears at the pet name that he was so fond of.

"You like that?" Gerard smilled running his thumb over Frank's cheek.

Frank nodded closing the space between them by resting his head on his chest.

"My pretty kitten." Gerard cooed rubbing circles on Frank's small back.

"W-when I'm bad, my master always made me sit in the corner." Frank sniffled. He pulled away from Gerard rubbing his red, worn out eyes.

"That's not too bad, kitten." Gerard reasoned.

"He'd make me write a list of ten things I hate about myself. If I accidentally repeated a reason from an old list, he'd spank me in front of all the other kittens as a warning."

"Wow- I can't believe -wow. Gerard gasped. He never thought Frank had been through hell like this.

"I remember some of the things on my lists. S-sometimes he made me read the lists to kittens when I was bad. He specifically hated me for some reason." Frank shrugged.

"Well I don't see why. You're the best kitten ever." Gerard said stroking Frank's soft tail.

Frank smilled back weakly obviously not convinced.

"Frankie, you know I could have chosen any of the Kittens up there, but I chose you. And you were the most expensive kitten of the night, but I didn't care. I just knew you needed a home."

Frank smilled widly. "Really!"

Gerard nodded kissing Frank's forehead. "Really."

"How about I sit right here while you shower?" Gerard said sitting on a white stool near the sink.

Frank nodded nervously.

Frank stepped near the showers and started to undress without warning. He was used to being seen by men while nude so he didn't see the point in concealing yourself any more.

Gerard gasped and turned away out of respect. When he turned back Frank had alreadly gotten himself onto the shower.

He had no curtain, instead there was a glass door so he could still see Frank as the fog set in. Gerard couldn't help but watch as Frank gracefully let the water trail dkwn his small body. The warm water flowed down his soft, feminine curves and down to his tail. Gerard was fascinated but also felt like a huge fucking creep as he made his way out.

\---

Gerard stayed in his connected bedroom waiting for frank to finish showering for the rest of the time. He knew that he was done when he smelt a wave of sweet aroma. The vanilla sent was gently casting across the house and made Gerard crave his kitten even more. In a platonic way of cource. Like the sudden urge to cuddle the fuck out of him.

"Gerard?" Frank called in his sweet voice.

"How was your shower sweetheart?" Gerard asked.

Frank was wandering into the room after hearing Gerard's voice and easily being able to locate him. He was wearing the light pink, almost white looking, silk nightgown that Gerard had layed out for him and the white lacy panties he also put out.

"D-Do I look okay?" Frank asked twirling around. He chewed nervously on his soft pink lips while looking into the full body mirror hung on the wall.

Frank didn't like alot of things about himself. Specifically the things his old master had pointed out. Like how his thighs touched. He had always been much smaller than the rest of the kitten his master had owned but he had also been kind of chubby as a younger kitten. Of course now Frank was far from chubby but with the years of tormenting about loosing the weight he still saw and felt the things that were never there.

"You look great, Frankie. The silk really looks nice on you." Geraed said trying his hardest not to compliment Franks body becasue he wasn't sure how he'd take it. He was also sixteen, Gerard reminded himself.

"Y-You think so?" Frank whimpered still staring at himself from different angels.

Geraed was about to reply when he realized that this was quite deeper than a simple "how do I look?" Question.

He got up from his seat and walked over to Frank who was still focused on himself. Gerard stood behind Frank joining his figure in the large mirror. Gerard remembered it costing over $10,000 for some reason. The shop owner described it as a true beauty. Delicate and created with great detail and care. Of course Gerard wasn't too interested in the sob story the shop owner was willing to tell him about the mirrors "great past" Gerard only wanted it because it looked nice and he had the money. Though as Gerard stared into the antique, studying it and the insecure masterpiece standing in it he wondered more about the mirrors story and what it had seen.

"Frankie, I think you're Gorgeous." Gerard said.

Frank was most definitely the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Gerard had told that to his ex, Lindsey only three days into their relationship. Sadly it didn't work out. Being beautiful on the outside definitely does not mean that you're just as pretty on the inside. Gerard learned that quickly with her. Yet, with Frank it was all different.

"I just- I-" Frank stammered over his words. He closed his eyes allowing one tear to fall down his cheek.

Gerard saw the tear and brought a finger up to whipw it away. "Don't cry, angel." Gerard whispered.

"I'm sorry." Frank said softly. His eyes were still closed because he found himself getting lost in the pleasant feeling of Gerard's arms around his waist. He felt warm and safe. He wished the Feeling would never go away.

Gerard kissed Franks cheek bone tasting the saltiness of the tear trail on his lips. He definitely didn't mind though. He moved his lips down to Frank's neck slowly, placing gentle kisses as he went. Franks eyes fluttered as Gerard did this, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Gerard could smell the vanilla sent mich more clearly now that his nose was pressed against the boy's skin. Vanilla was quickly becoming his new favorite sent.

Gerard pressed one finally kiss right beside Frank's earlobe before stopping.

Self control, Gerard. He thought to himself.

"I think it's time for bed, darling." Gerard said. His mouth was still only inches from Frank's neck making Frank shutter when he spoke.

"Okay." Frank said simply. He finally opened his eyes to see Gerard staring right back at him in the mirror. Frank stared back admiring the brown-green watercolor mix that inhabited Gerard's iris'. A yawn knocked him out of his thoughts and he smiled at Gerard before turning around to see him face to face.

"M'sleeply." He sighed throwing his arms up.

Gerard caught on and picked Frank up much like a mother or father would their toddler.

Gerard walked Frank up to his room and placed him carefully on his bed making sure not to hurt him. Frank smiled sleepily at Gerard,

"I love you, Gerard."

Gerard's eyes widened for a second before he realized that Frank only meant in a friendly way. Or how a son would love his father or in this case caregiver. Gerard still smiled and placed Frank onto his sheets. Untucked- just how he liked. He had told Gerard that tucking in the sheets made him thing on being tied down.

"I love you too, darling. So much."

Frank smiled again before chewing his lip while keeping eyecontact with Gerard. Like he was thinking. Gerard barely had time to question Frank's mischievously expression before Frank's lips were on his nose. Even though Frank had proped himself up on his knees he still had to sit up really tall to reach Gee. Gerard closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to see Frank back in his place.

"Goodnight, Frankie."he said clicking on Frank's lamp to help him sleep.

"G'night night." Frank smiled.


	4. Chapter Four

Gerard had woken up before Frank. It was the pleasant time of morning when the sun would softly seep through the curtains creating random patters on the floor and furniture. He didn't feel like waking up since it was his day off from work. He was used to sleeping in until about eleven simply because he could, but everything was different now since he had Frank to take care of.

He made his way tiredly to Frank's bedroom to check up on the kitten. He opened the door to the room very gently making sure that he caused little to no noise so he wouldn't accidentally disturb his sleep. When Gerard did get the door opened enough to see Frank's bed he notices that the boy was no longer in the position Gerard put him in last night. He was curled up into a comfortable ball barely using the blanket that was bunched up around him. Gerard smiled at the sight walking over to the kitten. The soft lights from the windows casted down over Frank's face making him look like an angle or something equal as mystical and pure. Gerard brought two fingers to the curve of the small boy's cheek and gently caressed the smooth skin. When Gerard lulled his finger's away Frank' tail twitched in his sleep from the lack of contact. Gerard stroked the soft bunch of fur surprised at how warm the boy was considering the room was pretty chilly. Gerard blew the kitten a kiss before exiting the room just as quietly as he had entered it.

Now what to cook? He had a considerable amount of choices ranging from toast to pancakes to waffles. After a few minutes of looking around the cabinets Gerard decided on french toast. It was simple enough that he wouldn't have to worry about Frank not liking it and he was very fond of the breakfast himself. He set out the ingredients and started making the food. After several minutes of frustration and remembering how to make French toast the meal was just about done. Gerard had definitely overestimated his cooking abilities but by the wonderful smells that were now circling through the house he had decided that he had done a pretty good job.

Gerard reached up to the top cabinet's over the oven with ease looking though them a bit before deciding on the ones he wanted to use. He picked the two glass plates up carefully.

"Gee?" a small voice called from directly behind him.

Gerard jumped in shock loosing grip. "Shit-fuck!" he said trying to catch the plates that had slipped from his grasp.

He wasn't quick enough though and the plates fell to the kitchen floor with a cloud clash. Frank looked up at Gerard horrified to say the least.

"Dear," Gerard started noticing how upset the boy seemed.

"I-I'm so sorry, master. I just smelled something really good and I wanted to see what it was. I didn't mean to frighten you and cause this mess. Oh God-" The boy rambled on with his small hands brought to his chocolate brown hair in distress.

"It's just plates, darling. They can be replaced don't get yourself worked up." Gerard said calmly.

"N-No I broke them." Frank said sadly. "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up."

Gerard had no time to do anything to stop him before the kitten was dropping to his knees with a thud. Gerard gasped as soon as the painful sound echoed though the room. Frank ignored Gerard's shocked reaction and continued to collect the glass from the destroyed china. He was so determined to clean up the mess he caused he didn't even seem to be bothered at all by the small shards of glass piercing his skin.

"Frankie, no!" Gerard said causing Frank to just look up at him with wide, confused eyes.

He quickly bent down and lifted the small boy up easily under his arms and placed him on the counter.

"I-I-I'm so sorry pl-please-" He choked trying not to cry.

Gerard noticed that he was shaking badly and from his own experiences with his brother he could conclude that Frank was infact having a panic attack.

"Dear, please stay calm, you need to breathe." Gerard instructed him while rubbing small circles on his back. He spoke quieter, noticing that every word he spoke made the kitten flinch.

Frank closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing like his master had instructed him. His calming voice and gentle touch was enough to begin to make him tired again.

"I'm sorry I b-broke the plates, master." Frank said when he was calm.

"Ah, what did I say about calling me that? You may be my property but I hate the idea of you feeling so less than me." Gerard said.

Frank nodded and looked up at Gerard. He was staring back at him but not in his eyes. Frank followed his glance to be met with his bruised knees that were bleeding slightly from the glass that was still present in his skin. He let out a small 'oh' when he saw what he had done to himself. He looked back up at Gerard with wide eyes.

"Come one, sweetheart, lets get you cleaned up, hm?" Gerard said. He picked Frank up bridal style making sure he didn't hurt his knees.

"Please, M- Gee?" Frank corrected himself.

 

Frank had been okay with everything except the cleaning process caused him to cry silent tears that Gerard didn't even notice at first.

"Darling?" he said softly when he saw Frank's damp cheeks.

"Yes sir?" Frank answered sniffling.

"You alright?"

Gerard paused with the wet ball of cotton that he had in his had for a moment yo that Frank could answer him.

"I- um. . . yes sir." Frank said smiling shyly.

Gerard nodded and went back to cleaning the wounds. When he was done he went into the cabinet and retried four baby blue band-aids for Frank. He opened each one and placed them gently on the now bruised pale skin. Frank smiled down softly at his cuts that were now covered by cute little 'X' shaped bandages.

"Thank you." Frank said when Gerard stepped back to stand up again.

"Of course little one." He replied petting Frank's soft ears that were pressed to his head.

He let out a low purr at the feeling causing Gerard to chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help it." Frank said blushing when he realized the noise he was making.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I quite like the purring, It's cute in my opinion."

"O-Oh." Frank said quietly, toying with his tail that he had wrapped around himself.

Gerard just smiled and went to pick Frank up and place him on the floor. When he went to put Frank down after getting his off the counter he let out a quiet grunt. Gerard raised his eyebrows and looked at Frank who was blushing fiercely. He made a soft whimpering sound and put hid his face on Gerard chest.

"You don't want me to put you down?" Gerard asked rocking him gently on his hip.

Frank shook his head while his face was still pressed into Gerards body.

"You're absolutely adorable." Gerard muttered.

 

After his nap Frank was suddenly incredibly energetic, running anound and pouncing on Gerard's lap and chest without warning.

Currently he rolling around on the rug with one of his own sock in his mouth. He stopped from wallowing on the floor and began stretching out the sock with his hand on the ground holding down one part of it and the other half of the sock in his mouth where he was pulling it roughly.

Gerard watched him curiously, unsure if he should stop him before he ripped his sock or pulled out a tooth or if he should just allow the ball of energy to tire himself out. He decided on the latter noticing how much fun the kitten seemed to be having with his sock.

Frank growled and his turned his head to pull the piece of clothing even harder   
wanting to know what would happen when it reached its limit. He continued to pull until the end in his mouth gave out and slipped from between his teeth, leaving two small holes from Franks two sharpest teeth. Frank fell back roughly causing Gerard to gasp in terror.

He hopped up to go see if Frank was harmed but his speculations were put to rest when Frank simply rolled backwards until he was sitting upright again and went to pounce back on the ruined sock one again.

Gerard shook his head and made a mental note to get Frank more socks and some real toys that won't possibly damage his teeth.

Just then the idea of Frank just having the sock snatched out of his mouth flashed in Gerard's mind.

"Frankie." He called and the kitten immediately stopped what he was doing and his ears perked up showing that he was alert and listening.

"Come, sweetheart." Gerard said simply. .

Frank crawled over and stopped right in between Gerards legs.

"Up here." Gerard said patting the space on the couch next to him.

Frank hopped up on the couch with agility and turned to face his master. Gerard brought a hand up to Franks face, stroking his baby soft skin gently. Frank smiled and crawled slowly towards him until he was just a bit away from being in his lap. Gerard grabbed Frank by the waist ans pulled him to straddle his waist, continuing to give him soft touches.

"Can you open your mouth for me? I want to see if you made any of your teeth loose when playing with your sock since you put holes in it." Gerard said taking hold of Franks jaw.

"Okay." Frank said opening his mouth.

Gerard's eyes widened when he noticed the two considerably sharp teeth on the top row of Franks mouth. He moved his finger between Franks soft lips to touch the teeth to see if they were loose. He was sure not to press down to hard and accidentally puncture his finger.

The teeth weren't at all loose and they both seemed extremely sturdy and healthy. He patted Frank on the back and told him he could Go get back to playing. Frank nodded but didn't move. He stayed sat on Gerard's lap for a moment before he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. Gerard smiled softly inhaling the sent of strawberries from Franks fluffy hair.

Frank pulled away ans placed a quick, sweet kiss on the tip of Gerard's neck before he jumped off his lap as quick as he got on.

As he watched Frank play he realized how much research he should actually be doing on Frank before he actually hurt him, he was definitely not informed on the special little hybrid he was taking care of.


	5. Chapter Five

Gee!" A little high pitched voice called.

Gerard turned his head to look behind the couch where he was sitting. Frank stood his heel, teetering back and forth impatiently.

"Yes, kitten?"

"C-Can I ask you a big favor, please?" He asked.

"Of course, my kitten." Gerard said.

He grabbed Franks hand and let him to infront of the couch to stand infront of him. Frank kept his hands infront of him like he'd been trained waiting on instruction. Gerard noticed and frowned, patting his lap.

Frank smilled and hopped up onto Gerard's lap with agility, barely making a change in weight on the couch. He straddled his hips and brought Gerard's hands to his thighs. Gerard kept his hands where Frank had innocently placed them. The kitten didn't know how to react to the respect he was being given. He should be relieved that he wasn't being abused by his master but what if this just ment that he was unwanted?

"Would you please let me use your cellphone to call Dallon? H-He gave me his numbers and I think that if I put them in your phone I can talk to him." Frank said with furrowed eyebrows.

Gerard smilled at Franks innocence and brought a hand to his soft hair.

"Sure, darling, under one condition." He said. "You must speak to him while sitting right here, no walking off."

Frank laughed gleefully at the easy instructions. He was used to far worse than simply staying put.

"Okay." He said trying to contain all of his excitement.

Gerard handed him his cell phone and frank grabbed it with both hands, carefully. He looked back up to his master confused and pulled the number from his pocket. Gerard was intrested in what the kitten would do with no kind of instructions on how to use the new device so he stayed quiet.  
Frank looked from the cell phone tonthe sheet of numbers and whimpered. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Aw, kitten." Gerard cooed. His heat ached at the little saddened noise Frank had made. "Here let me help you."

"Please." Frank said shifting closer on Gerard's lap so that he could see the phone screen too.

"Alright so first you have to click this." Gerard said leading Frank's dainty fingers to the screen. Frank watched with amazement as he clicked a button and the screen changed. "Then you're just going to type in the numbers that he gave you." He said.

Frank looked back and forth from the number to the phone, carefully typing everything in. Once he was done he looked back up to Gerard.

"Great job, kitten. Now you hit that button right there." He clicked the button for Frank and and then held the device to Frank's ear.

"Dallon?" Frank squeaked the second the phone met his face.

"You have to wait on him to pick up, honey." Gerard chucked.

Frank nodded and chewed on his nails as he waited. It was a nervous habit that most of the nekos he grew up with had, considering the master never took the time to clip their nails. Gerard frowned and swatted Franks hand away from his mouth, noting that he would need to tend to his slightly out grown nails later.

The phone only rung about three times before Gerard heard the man he knew as Dallon speak.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dallon!" Frank said excitedly.

"Frankie! was wanting on your call." Dallon said sweetly.

Frank hopped from Gerard's lap as swiftly as he hopped and and sat criss cross on the rug infront of Gerard feet.

"You were?" Frank said surprised that anyone would anticipate anything from him.

"Of course I was. I was thinking about you ever since we met at the mall" Dallon said.

Frank blushed and Gerard was staring to regret his decision. As the conversation went on Gerard felt like banging his head against the wall. He couldn't even hear the man Frank was talking to but he could tell by Frank's reddened cheeks and the adorable giggles he was making, Dallon was definitely sweet talking him to death. Somewhere during the drawn out conversation Frank had questioningly compared something Dallon suggested as a "play date" and Gerard would defiantly have some questions afterwards.

"Really? I would love to but I've got to ask my master first." Frank said, which caught Gerard's attention. " Okay bye bye."

Frank hung up with a delighted smile and crawled over to sit on his knees right between Gerard's legs. He handed Gerard his device back, still holding it as if it were an infant.

"What must you ask your master about first, kitten?" Gerard asked with a raised brow.

Franks joy seemed too increase about ten times at the mention of the phone call, he crawled back onto the couch ans onto Gerard's lap facing him again.

"Oh, gee! You won't belive what just happened!" Frank exclaimed. Gerard noticed his tail swaying back and forth hypnotically behind him, something that seemed to come from happiness.

"Tell me." Gerard smilled back at him.

"Dallon asked if I could come over to his house tonight so we can play! Like a playdate, Gee!" The hyper kitten exsplained.

On one hand, Gerard felt happy for Frank. He obviously never had any friends other than the other nekos he had been forced with, though on the other hand he felt repulsed by the idea of letting Frank run off with some man he's never met tonight. It would be completely and utterly stupid if he allowed this. Gerard may be new to owning/caring for a neko, but he was anything but naive. He knew that Dallon could just be another guy in the game of selling or pimping nekos. He knew that whenever he purchased Frank that he was a cute little walking target in a dress. Frank wasn't cheap, being as pretty as he his so he was in even more danger than a normally priced neko, plus he's young ans barely touched.

With all of these thoughts running though his mind Gerard hadn't noticed that he had only given Frank a nod as a reply to all of his excitement. Frank caught his attention when his tail stopped moving completely and flopped down onto Gerard's lap much like his ears that were now flat against his head.

"I'm sorry for zoning out dear, I was only thinking." Gerard assured his kitten.

Frank gave him a smile that showed that he understood. Gerard sighed and brought a muscular hand up to Franks hair to stroke near his ears, just where he liked it.

"M-Master?" Frank said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Can I go to Dallon's tonight?" He said.

Goddamnit.

"Well, dear, you must understand how hard it is for me to decide." Gerard said, continuing to stroke Franks soft ears, scratching gently once and a while.

Frank nodded with a content smile and pressed the side of his face to his masters chest, hearing his heart's steady beat.

"Whatever you decide, master." Frank hummed snuggling even closer to Gerard.

After pondering some more and keeping the worst in mind, he had decided something to make both he and Frank happy, while still keeping the little boy safe.

"Frank, dear?" Gerard said, not sure if the kitten was napping or not.

Frank's tail twitched and he made a small noise as he woke up. Gerard watched with a smile as Frank's back arched surprisingly high and he yawned.

"Master." Frank said acknowledging that he was still on Gerard's lap.

"Kitten, I've decided." He said.

Franks ears perked up quickly and he smiled.

"You can go." Gerard said simply.

"Oh thank you so much!" Frank said, "Can I hug you, master?"

Gerard nodded and clasped his hands behind Franks back pulling him close. He felt Frank purr a bit without even being touched, that's just how happy he was.

"But, threes more, Frankie." Gerard added when he pulled away.

Frank looked up at the man with his head cocked to the side a bit and Gerard found that incredibly cute.

"I'll call him soon and ask him to come over to pick you up so that I can meet him before you leave with him." Gerard explained.

"Okay." Frank said, still just as happy as before.

Gerard was thankful that Frank was so sweet and un-bothered by things that most teens his age would be. He just prayed that he and Dallon won't take this past friendship and he'll stay his innocent self.


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be edited later

"Gee, Gee!" Frank said excitedly. He could barely stay still as Gerard tried to get the button on Frank's skirt fastened. "He's going to be here in. . ." Frank stoped for a moment starring at the digital clock on his dresser. "T-Ten minutes?" He said unsurly and looked to Gerard. 

"Almost, darling, five." Gerard corrected him.

"Oh." Frank said. 

"But you're doing so well, kitten. You'll be telling time perfectly very soon." Gerard assured him witha smile. 

Frank nodded to himself, believing now that Gerard had told him so, that he could do this eventually. He wrapped his arm's around Gerards neck and pulled their bodys together affectionately. 

"Aw, Frankie, you're so sweet." Gerard said putting his hands on Frank's now clothed waist. 

In response to being hugged back properly Frank pulled his face away and kitten licked Gerard's clean shaven cheek withough warning. 

"Aw man, kisses huh?" Gerard said pulling Frank onto one of his thighs because he could fit. 

Frank giggled in response and kicked his legs playfully. "Now you gotta give me one back." 

Gerard smiled and pecked Franks cheek  quickly. Frank blushed and leaned his head back on his master's chest in contentment 

"I really hope you like Dallon, Gee." Frank said. 

"I'm sure I will." Gerard said. He didn't want to tell Frank the truth about how on edge he was about this guy actually being a creepy pervert who just wanted use him. That had to be his biggest fear. 

They sat in silence with Frank placed on Gerard's lap calmly for once and Gerard's hand his his hair gently rubbing through his scalp and over his ears. Just as Frank was beginning to purr the door bell rang and Frank sprung up, ears and all.

"Dallon!" The kitten squeaked, his voice becoming high pitched.

"I'll get the door, kitten, stay here." Gerard ordered. Frank nodded and smilled, his htail wiggling around showing that he was in a playful mood. 

As Gerard walked to the door he used all of the small details that Frank had given him directly after meeting him at the mall to piece together who this guy was. He knew that he was tall and at least half decent since he bought Frank icecream. He couldn't be that bad could he? 

Gerard opened the first door leading to the small plant area with a few flowers and two benched for sitting, infront of those benches were glass, looking out to the yard. Gerard could see about half of this guy and from what he could see he was attractive and definitely tall, or 'big' as Frank would put it. 

"Hi, I'm Dallon, you must be Frank's master." He said when the door was opened. 

"Nice to meet you." Gerard said as politely as possible.

"You too, and thank you for letting me borrow Frank for a bit, iI know owners can be really protective." He said. 

"Oh trust me, I am." Gerard said, making sure this guy didn't get the wrong idea. 

Gerard turned around and opened the door to the house letting Dallon in first. The first thing he did was look around in amazement, as most people did when they fist saw Gerard's house.

"This is beautiful." Dallon complemented, still looking around.

"Thank you." Gerard said with a proud smile. He had to be the leat cockiest rich person in history, he almost never bragged or brought up his wealth unless necessary. 

"Dallon, Dallon, Dallon!" A little voice called along witb the pitter patter of little un-socked feet on the floor. 

"Hey, Frankie!" Dallon said in an equally excited voice. 

Frank giggled as he threw himself into the taller man's arms. Gerard couldn't lie, at that moment for some unknown reason he felt pretty fucking left out. Watching Dallon's arms wrap around Frank like that made him want to scream and order that man out of his house and away from his neko. But why? It was a simple hug with nothing but friendliness behind it. 

"Gee, this is Dallon." Frank said after pulling away. 

"Yes, I know, sweetheart." Gerard smiled kindly at him. 

"So, you ready to go kitten?" Dallon asked energetically. 

Before answering Frank immediately looked over to his master, knowing that he couldn't just leave without some kind of word from the man that owned him. Dallon or the thought of having a friend, might excite him but nothing would be enough to distract him from Gerard.

Gerard noticed the glance and felt a boost of confidence. Funny how something so something so simple could have that effect on him. 

"Oh, but before you do would you please follow me to the den? I'd like to talk to you alone." Gerard said to Dallon. 

The man straitened up from his squatted position infront of Frank and nodded at the older man. Frank, completely ignoring the "alone" part of Gerard's request, walked right behind Gerard with a smile on his face like a duckling following it's mother. Dallon, walking behind the two, didn't say anything since he wasn't too sure if he was aloud to correct Frank. Though when Gerard noticed himself he turned to the kitten who was holding his arms out like a small child would to their father. Gerard sliped his hands under Franks arms and picked him up with a chuckle. Placing the kitten at his hip he open the dark wood colored door. 

"Please, take a seat Dallon, I'll be right with you after I handle my Frankie." Gerard said using his finger to poke at Frank stomach. 

"Of course." Dallon said, looking around the obviously expensive room. "Take your time, sir." 

Gerard smiled and nodded walking towards the bar and sat Frank down carefully at the bar. His heat beat sped up a bit, sitting Frank down at the bar surrounded by alcohol. Even though hes not a child it still felt wrong. 

"Aright, sweetheart I'm going to go talk to Dallon real quick." He told Frank while looking around for something non-alcoholic for Frank to occupy him. 

"About what?" Frank asked cocking his head to the side slightly. 

"Erm. . . Grown-up business." Gerard decided. He reaached bellow to one of the fridges at the bottom to get some orange juice there for making drinks, not for for entertaining 16 year old's. 

"Here, I'll be back, Darling." He said sitting the juice infront of him and kissing his forehead. 

Back in the den Dallon was still in awe of the decor. Compared to his little apartment, this was a castle. 

"Sorry about that, he's a hand full when he's excited." Gerard said sitting down at the leather couch infront of Dallon. 

"Well, I'm glad that I excite him." Dallon smirked. Immediately after seeing the unamused look on Gerards face he realized his mistake. 

"So," Gerard said, pretending to forget Dallons remark. "I'm sure you know why I find it necessary to have a little conversation with you before you. . . borrow my Frankie." 

"Oh, of course sir." Dallon said nodding. He got that nekos were expensive and targeted ect. but where they really that important so that some scary businessman had to have a "talk" with him before he took Frank home? Of course he didn't voice his opinion to Gerard, for all he knew the guys could be some kind of drug lord. But that would be crazy right?

"I'm happy you understand." Gerard said crossing his leg over the other. "Let's make this quick, Where do you work and or work for?"

"I- Um work for my mom?" Dallon said nervously. "S-She owns a bakery." 

"A bakery huh?" Gerard said. He could tell he was making this guy uncomfortable, the sweat forming at his brow was enough to make that obvious and the way his twiddled his thumbs was just amusing. "So, nothing shady I should know about?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"No! I just work at my moms bakery and I'm twenty and i'll be going to college in a few months. That's all." Dallon said wanting to make himself seem as simple as possible. 

"No girlfriend or anything like that?" 

"Nope. And I live alone." He added. "Frankie's safe, sir, I swear." 

"Alright." He said, though it didn't make Dallon feel anymore or less trusted. "I want you to understand that I'm trusting you with the most important thing in my life right now." 

Dallon just nodded. Was Frank really that important? To him he was just a neko, but Gerard spoke about him like he was pure gold. Not that his life didn't matter but if something was to go wrong then being as wealthy as he is he was sure Gerard could just purchase another neko. 

"Frankie." Gerard called in a more relaxed voice, completely different than the one he was just using on Dallon. 

Within seconds thay same tapping of bare feet was sounding towards the den and Frank could be seen running straight towards his master. He giggled as he hopped onto Gerard's lap. 

Hey, darling, you ready to go?" He asked running a hand through Frank's dark brown locks. Frank nodded and leaned in to his touch.

"I'll miss you." He said sadly 

"I'll moss you too, kitten." Gerard said running a hand down the neko's back. "It's only a little while." 

"A-And I could call you right? With Dallon's phone?" Frank asked, afraid of feeling too disconnected from his master, he was sure he'd panic if he was 

"Of course, kitten. So smart." Gerard praised and Frank purred, his eyes falling shut as Gerards hand moved through his hair slower. That had remained him that he hadn't given Dallon his number. 

"Dallon, I almost forgot, take my number and call me if anything goes wrong." He said. 

"Oh yeah." 

Dallon pulled out his phone and handed it to Gerard for him to put his number in it. After making sure that Frank was alright and getting some shoes and socks on him they left, but not befofe Frank kissed his nose as a goodbye.


	7. chapter seven

Frank was still ecstatic, even while he was in the car and on the way home. He really had a friend. A real one. Not just his siblings from his first home, or the kittens he was forced to house with when he was purchased, but someone who truly enjoyed his company, other than his master, of course.

They hadn't even made it to his house yet but Frank already wanted to know when they could do it again. 

"Have fun?" Dallon asked, breaking the silence. 

Frank's ears perked up at the sound of his voice and he looked over to Dallon. "Yes! So much fun." He said with a smile. 

"I'm happy to hear that, because I had a lot of fun with you too." Dallon said, keeping his eyes on the road, but his happiness shone through in his voice.   
"You think you'd want to hang out with me again?" 

Frank gasped a bit, barely being able to hold in the squeal in his throat. "Of course." Was all he said, but on the inside he was going mad. 

"Great." Dallon said with a grin. 

... 

Dallon pulled into Gerard's driveway right behind one of Gerard's few cars parked outside the large garage. He got out and walked to Franks side and opened the door for him. 

"Thank you." The kitten blushed shyly. 

Dallon and Frank walked to the door, well Dallon walked and Frank had to be dragged along since he was distracted by a butterfly flying in the opposite direction. Dallon only had to knock once before Gerard opened the door with a warming smile directed at Frank. Frank giggled and leaped into his arms licking his face excitedly while Dallon stood awkwardly and wished that he was in the older man's position. Gerard quickly noticed Dallon's badly hidden jealousy and smirked to himself. 

"Thank you so much for getting Frankie home safe. I assume you two had fun?" Gerard said shifting Frank to his hip. 

"Oh yeah we had loads of fun didn't we, Frank?" Dallon said. 

"Yeah! I wanna do it again." Frank said looking up to his master. "If that's okay with you." 

Gerard smiled at how polite he was. He had slowly warmed up to the idea of Frank being so respectful to him, he was housing him for free afterall.

"Of course, kitten. If that's okay with Dallon." Gerard said, partly teasing since he knew that Dallon would gladly take Frank right back to his apartment if he let him. 

"Oh definitely! Frank is loads of fun." He said with a smile. 

Frank blushed at the compliment and hid his face in Gerard's neck. 

"Well I've got to go but, uh, see you later sir. Bye Frankie." Dallon said with a small wave. 

The second he was off the doorstep Gerard shut the door and went inside, locking both doors as he usually does. The second they walked in Frank perked up sniffing. He was about to speak but didn't, out of habit he tapped Gerards shoulder to ask for permission instead. 

"Hm?" 

"What's that?" He asked referring to the smell of cooking food. 

"Ah, I made spaghetti while you were gone. I'm not the best cook but I'm sure it's edible." Gerard said half joking. He had a chef, but he had them take of with psy for the weel Frankie was brought home. He just didn't want any strangers who weren't him or his closest friends around his neko. 

"Smells good." Frank said quietly. He undid his arms From around Gerard's neck as he was sitting down at the dinner table. 

There was a plate, a cup, and some silverware sitting in front of him waiting to be filled while Gerard finished up the food. Frank felt uncomfortable just sitting at watching Gerard slave over a hot stove for him while he did nothing but wait. This was wrong. 

"I-I, Gee?" Frank said nervously.

Gerard turned around immediately when he heard the tone of the kittens voice. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"I just feel l-like I should be helping. . ." Frank expressed. 

"With cooking?" Gerard said. 

Frank nodded and looked down at his fingers on his lap. "I usually cook for my masters and I feel bad because you're doing all the work. . . I am your slave afterall." His voice grew quieter as he went on. 

"Oh, darling." Gerard sighed sympathetically. 

Frank looked up with glossy eyes, not aure if Gerard was pitting him or if he felt disappointed that he had spent all this money on a stupid neko. 

"I-I'm sorry." Frank said, his gaze fell back to his thighs. 

"Don't apologize, Frankie. You've done nothing wrong. It's what you're used to and I can't blame you for feeling the way that you do." Gerard said. 

"I just feel useless. . . I know I'm not because I used to serve my old masters but for you, I do nothing." Frank expressed the best he could.

Part of Gerard understood why Frank felt that way but the other half was at a loss of what to do. He definitely wouldn't put tge kitten to work to make them feel more normal because obviously what they were used to is crule.

"Frankie, things are just different here okay? You don't work for me, you live for me, and that's about it. I didn't but you so that you could be my little maid, I've already got one of those." 

"I'm sorry." 

Gerard sighed. "Darling, there's no reason to be sorry." 

Frank still had a little stubborn frown on his face. Gerard walked over to him and picked him up, Frank allowed him to, reacting a bit like a ragdoll when he was lifted off the ground. Gerard placed the kitten at his hip and continued cooking, hoping that being closer would make him feel like he was participating. 

After a while Frank warned up to the plan and started interacting with Gerard. Not cooking for him, but with him instead. Gerard was surprised, for a kitten who many would deem dumb he seemed to know what he was doing when it came to cooking. 

"Sir?" 

"Hm?" 

"You should make garlic bread to go along with it" Frank said. "I-If you wanted to." 

Gerard smiled fondly at the kitten and ran a clean hand over his ears. "That's a lovely idea, Frankie but I don't have any." 

Frank made a face of confusion that Gerard found cute. . . He found everything that Frank did cute. "Well I'm sure you have yeast and flour." 

"Yeast?" Gerard asked. What the hell was that? 

"Yeah, I'm sure your chef has yeast somewhere in here." Frank said. He looked up at Gerard who was not the confused one.". . .To make the bread." He added. 

"Oh, You know how to make bread?" Gerard questioned. 

"Yes, sir." Frank said. Gerard smilled, Frank seemed to be proud of himself for once. 

"That's really impressive. I can barely make cereal without causing a fire."

Frank giggled and Gerard was positive that his insides had melted from the sound.

"I can make the bread on my own. It's easy." Frank said wiggling his legs as a sign of wanting to be put down. 

Gerard put him down gently and he ran his hands down his dress. He walked over to the cabinets and searched through them until he found all the ingredients he needed, including the yeast that Gerard was still confused on.

Gerard didn't feel comfortable leaving Frank alone in the kitchen, afraid that something bad would happen resulting in Frank getting hurt so he decided to sit at the bar stool and watch him. 

The adorable faces of concentration that Frank made while cooking caused Gerard to "awe" every now and then. He actually seemed to like cooking, as long as it wasn't against his will. He was far more experienced than Gerard had expected him to be considering he couldn't even tell time but he didn't once have to help Frank other than pushing bowls further onto the counter when they came close to the edge. 

"It's almost done." Frank said softly, suddenly standing beside him with his hands behind his back. 

"Oh, alright. Tell me when it's ready so I can get it out of the oven for you." 

"Okay." He smiled. 

"So, tell me about your other masters. I'm interested." Gerard said pointing to the other barstool. 

Frank leaped into the chair and sat on his knees, making his dress ride up. Gerard noticed and pushed it back down so that it was at his thigh and not exposing the panties he put on him that morning.

"Whatayou wanna know?" Frank asked. 

"Um, just tell me how it was. What were your rules exedra. . ." 

"Oh well my first "master" was my mama's breeder and I don't remember much about him since I was a baby." Frank said kicking his legs. 

"Well what about your first real owner?"

"He was truly terrible." Frank sighed. "I already told you about his awful punishments"

"You did, he sounds horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"He made me hate myself." Frank said simply. Gerard's heart ached to hear the teen talk like that. "But he used me the most?" Frank asked almost directing it as a question to Gerard.

"I'm sorry you went through that. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." 

"I guess. . . I got nice stuff sometimes after. Like treats and stuff. Never extra meals like the others because I was kind of chubby. Still am." He said motioning to his thighs.

"You're definitely not chubby." Gerard chuckled putting a hand on Franks waist and squeezing. Frank giggled and twitched away.

"Yeah-huh. My thighs are all big, and you cant even see my ribs." He complained going to pull up his dress to show Gerard but he was stopped by the mans strong hand pulling his own back down. 

"Frankie, darling, you know that you're not supposed to see your ribs. Thats a sign that you're under-weight." Gerard explained, keeping his hand over Frank's.

Frank didn't mind the hand. In fact he loved Gerard's hand covering his own, protecting him. No one was ever there to do that for him. To assure him that he was in-fact worthy of live and care, someone to not let anyone else touch him or use him.

"All the other kittens were so skinny that you could see their ribs though. I don't know whats wrong with me. Master said that it made me less desirable."

Gerard had already spotted flows in this mans logic but telling Frank that because he was raped he must have been attractive didn't seem like the best idea.

"Frankie, you're the mist gorgeous boy i've ever seen. Your weight his perfect, same with your stomach and your thighs are adorable." Gerard assured him rubbing his thumbs over Franks knuckles.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, darling."

"Thank you." He says softly, thanking him for multiple things at once. But he still had a feeling in his chest keeping him from being completely content.

The kitten hopped off the stool and crawled skillfully into his masters lap with no warning. Thankfully Gerard was quick thinking enough to wrap his arms around Franks small body. They hugged for a moment, enjoying the sound of each other's breaths and heartbeats before a loud buzz sounded through the house. Frank didn't react, almost like he couldn't hear it and Gerard wanted to pretend he couldn't either if that meant holding the boy in his lap even longer but he would hate to see Frank upset over his bread being over-cooked.

Frank was in such deep thought after their conversation now that he might as well had been in another universe. Talking about his past somehow made him feel even more useless. And now that he was sat on top of his master in a dress, exposed to him while Gerard kept his hands respectfully right above his ass like a father would do his son the feeling of uselessness doubled. No, Frank didn't enjoy the random, casual molestation that took place when his previous master got a little horny, but that was all he knew. He was but a cute little sex toy with no proper purpose other than to be available when he was needed. 

"I think your bread is done, lovely."

"O-Oh yeah thank you." Frank stammered abusing his glossy eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked, concerned about the kitten.

Frank nodded his head and walked over to the over with his tail wrapped around his thigh, Gerard knew that he only did that when he felt bad about something so that put him on edge. Had he made Frank feel like this? Was he prying? 

"Frankie, I'm sorry I asked about all that I should've known better." Gerard apologized. 

Frank looked back at his master with a confused expression. "You didn't do anything, Gee. I'm sorry I made you feel like you did."

"Something is wrong, I can tell." Gerard informed him.

Frank shook his head refusing to burden his master with something as unimportant as his emotions. He was here to serve not to be comforted but how was he to feel when his master didn't want him? 

"Can I ask you something, master?" He asked nervously, part of him wanting his master to say no. 

"Mmh" Gerard hummed back.

"I-I- Can you get the bread out? I cant reach the mits?" Frank asked instead. That was an actual problem though and the counter was full so he couldn't climb it like he would. 

Gerard chuckled and went over to grab the mits, he wasn't planning on letting Frank do it on his own anyways, he would hate to see him damage his pretty skin. 

"There you go," He said. "It smells fucking amazing."

"Thank you." Frank smiled happily. But the joy was all fake.

"But, Frankie thats not what you were going to say."

Frank sighed. "Yeah. I just don't wanna make you mad." 

"Frank don't ever worry about upsetting me I would never hurt you unless you needed it." 

For some reason Frank found himself interested in what he meant by that but he decided that now was not the time. 

"Well I just um- Why don't you. . . Do you think i'm pretty?" Frank asked. Every man who had used him made sure to go on and on about to pretty he was. The word still made him cringe coming out of his own mouth. 

"Frank you're the prettiest boy i've ever seen, i've told you this before, darling." Gerard said. 

"Yeah, I know. You just don't ever come on to me or even like. . . ugh." 

That was when Gerard got what he was trying to say. 

"Oh, kitten." He cooed scooping Frank up from the back of his thighs.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered. 

"Shh, shh, shh. Frankie I do find you attractive, but you're not here for me to use" Gerard explained.

"Is it because too many people have had me? You don't want me because i'm a whore." Frank whimpered and buried his face into his masters chest. 

"To me you're as pure as a virgin." 

"What?" Frank asked clearly confused.

"You've never consented to sex, have you?" 

Frank shook his head.

"A virgin." Gerard said. He used his fingertips to tilt Franks head up to look at him and grinned when he did. 

"I'm tired, Gee." Frank said. 

"What about dinner?" 

"Can I eat later?" 

"That's fine, let's get you into bed, kitten."


End file.
